Cambio de perspectiva
by Lara Himura
Summary: Una historia poco comun (Fred y George)...::3 cap::...
1. Comienzo

Hoooooola

Aquí estoy otra vez con otra de mis historias. Este es un fic de Fred y George, lo gemelos mas queridos. Aquí no hay incesto, no escribo mucho sobre eso, pero habrá tortura, violación y toda clase de tontería que salga de mi cabeza, así que, si te interesa seguir leyendo, adelante.

Disclaimer: Para que preguntan, no soy JK así q no me pertenece nada, solo las ideas.

::::::::::::::.............................:::::::

Todo volvió a ser un caos cuando Quien-tu-sabes regreso. No recuerdo los día antes de que Harry Potter fuera su primera caída, pero nuestros padres nos han contado lo terrible que era....

Después de que George y yo escapamos de Howgarts, fuimos aun pequeño local que habíamos rentado en el callejón Diagon.

Era muy pequeño, apenas si cabían nuestros inventos. La bodega termino también siendo la cocina, la sala y las recamaras; Lo único que no era tan malo era el baño.

Nombramos "Kaycee" a la tienda por un pequeño elfo irlandés que podía cambiar de forma. Fue idea de George, yo quería seguir con la idea de "Sortilegios Weasley" o "El Imperio Weasley" pero si mama nos andaba buscando iba a ser muy fácil localizarnos.

Claro, aun así pudo dar con nosotros.

Cuando nos encontró casi destruye la tienda. La detuvimos, nos había costado un ojo de la cara conseguir el local.

-Mamá...esto es lo que queremos hacer- le dije.

-No somos buenos para algo mas- continuo George

-No sabemos cuidar criaturas mágicas

-Sabemos muy poco de deshacer hechizos

-No sabemos ser unos lamebotas

-Y...¿Ron que sabe hacer?

Nos tomo todo un día convencer a mamá. Papá siempre dice lo que mamá manda. Quisieron darnos un poco de dinero, pero nosotros nos rehusamos a aceptarlo.

Entre besos y lagrimas se despidieron con la promesa de llevarnos de comer todos los fines de semana y de lavar la ropa sucia. No podíamos dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad.

A las pocas semanas nos enteramos de lo que había pasado en el ministerio, todo salió en "El Profeta".

La gente corría, los niños lloraban y el viejo Florean Fortescue regalo helados para que todo el mundo se calmara.

Bueno, creo que exagere un poco...

Lo que sí fue es que todos estaban como locos.

Varias tiendas cerraron sus puertas. No había técnicamente nadie en el callejón, pero George y yo seguimos con lo nuestro.

-Al mal tiempo darle buena cara- Oímos decir a la abuela de Longbottom.

Mandamos una lechuza a nuestros padres para que no salieran de la Madriguera. Fuera como fuese era mas difícil que algún Mortifago se apareciera en el callejón. Había muchos magos y varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix que siempre mantenían guardia.

Charlie, que había egresado de Rumania para ayudar a la Orden, quiso quedarse con nosotros, por mandato de mamá. George y yo tuvimos que ser un poco groseros y le tuvimos que cerrar la puerta en la nariz ¡No había lugar! ¿Dónde iba a dormir? ¿Entre las galletas de canario y los diablillos? ¡Ahí yo dormía!

Las vacaciones empezaron. Aunque las personas tenían miedo de salir, tenían niños inquietos que necesitaban algún tipo de distracción. Nos enorgullece ver a un padre con verrugas en la cara ("Condiloma" 10 pastillas sabor menta. Dale a tus amigos una enfermedad transmitida sexualmente. 1 Galeón por cada paquete)

Aunque no fue la venta que planeamos, tuvimos buenas ganancias.

Pero no nos iba a durar mucho la tranquilidad...

A mediados de agosto, cuando todo el mundo dormía, hubo una gran explosión.

Salimos de la bodega en pijama. Oímos gritos y vimos a varias personas corriendo hacia Gringotts.

-Corre- me dijo George y me tomo del brazo.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al banco cuando un hechizo aturdidor nos alcanzo y caímos al suelo.

Con la poca luz de la Luna alcance a ve personas encapuchadas.

Eran Mortifagos.

Nos ataron mágicamente y nos llevaron con ellos.

:::::::::...........:::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado. Esta un poco loco, lo sé. No me culpen, hago lo que me piden.

Gracias a Anihila Dextro y a Jane Eyre Parker ( muchísimas gracias por su apoyo) y Laureta Etha Wetetha que hizo posible el fic, también a Haron que también lo leyó.

Jackie espero q lo leas aunque no sea de Remus y Sirius

Dejen Review!!!!!!


	2. Recepcion

N/A: Bueno, aquí esta el segundo cap. Se me había olvidado aclarar que cada capitulo la narración se va a ir turnando, en él capitulo anterior fue Fred el que narraba ahora será George.

Aclarado úen

::::::..........:::::::

Llegamos a la casa de ya-saben-quien a través de un traslador. Fred y yo nos moríamos de miedo pero nunca lo demostramos.

No recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso, solo recuerdo que nos llevaron a una habitación donde estaba un hombre pequeño y regordete y el padre de Malfoy.

-Weasleys-dijo despectivamente el ultimo-¿Esta seguro de que serán de ayuda?

Había un sillón de respaldo alto enfrente de la chimenea. Una voz silbante se oyó decir:

-Son amigos de el. Claro que serán de gran ayuda.

Luego un hombre se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

Dimos un paso hacia atrás cuando vimos que teníamos enfrente a Lord... Lord Voldemort.

-Nosotros no sabemos nada- Dijo Fred

-Y aunque lo supiéramos nunca se los diríamos- De donde nos salió el valor, nunca lo sabré.

-Cruccio- El papá de Malfoy que tantos nos odiaba nos lanzo la maldición. Fue el dolor más horrible que alguien pueda sentir. Mi cabeza me quería explotar, cada hueso de mi cuerpo ardía, no sentí cuando caí al suelo.

-Lucius, no deberías de comportarte así con nuestros invitados- Dijo Voldemort con benevolencia.

-Lo siento señor pero no puedo permitir que le falten el respeto.

-En todo caso déjamelo a mí- a punto con la varita a Fred- Cruccio

Gritó en mi oído. Se retorció del dolor, vi lagrimas salir de sus ojos. Luego me apunto a mí.

-Enervarte- Me levanto del suelo y me lanzo contra una pared. Caí al suelo y perdí el conocimiento.

::::::.........:::::

Gracias Anihila por tu apoyo TT sigue leyendo por favoooooor!!! (estoy desesperada)

DEJEN REVIEW


	3. Instrucciones

N/A: Perdón por no actualizar (aunque creo que nadie lee este fic, bueno unos cuantos) pero para aquellos que si leen no he podido actualizar por la maldita escuela.

Tratare de hacerlo lo mas seguido posible

Y otra cosa escribiré, por petición de muchas personas otro Remus&Sirius

Ahora ya no los aburro, sigan con el fic

Entre mis lagrimas de dolor pude ver a George en el suelo. Por la frente le caía un hilillo de sangre.

Olvidando que tenía a Volde..... (tengo que decir su nombre...pero es muy difícil) Voldemort, me levante y trate de llegar a George.

Pero de repente unas cuerdas me ataron las piernas y los brazos. Volví a caer al suelo. Me voltee y vi al hombre regordete apuntándome con su varita.

-No tan rápido-dijo la voz silbante de Voldemort- antes tenemos que hablar.

-No voy a decir nada, tampoco mi hermano.

Una sonrisa curvo su rostro.

-No me dejan otra opción...Lucius-Trono los dedos y este apareció a su lado listo para seguir sus ordenes- Llévatelo a cualquier cuarto que este desocupado.

-Cómo usted ordene-dijo con una reverencia- ¿Qué hay con el otro?

-Wormatil

-Dígame señor

-Llévalo con Bellatrix

-Sí señor

Lucius se acerco a mi y con un hechizo izo que me levantara.. Vi a Wormatil (creo que así se llamaba) que se acercaba a George y lo apuntaba con su varita.

-Imperius- Dijo el papa de Malfoy. En ese momento perdí todo control sobre mi cuerpo y mi mente.

-"Camina"-dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Como si me tratara de un perro seguí la orden. Era una sensación maravillosa. Sentí que ya no volvería tener problemas, que todo saldría bien.

Lamentablemente lo bueno nunca dura demasiado.....

.......:::::Reviews:::......

Anihila Dextro: Siiiiii!!! Revivi!!!! Te envivio, estuviste en Cancún TT Ayyy gracias por tu apoyo. Trtare de hacer mas llamativa la historia, pero por lo que se, los pobre gemelos no son muy solicitados, casi todo el mundo se va por historias medio románticas o de Harry y sus problemas psico-emocionales asi que decidi darles una oportunidad a estos chicos, ya era hora que sufrieran un poquito.

Ariadna-Creta: Gracias por leer mi fic, como ya lo dije ya era hora que a los Weasleys les tocara su lugar, creo que una amiga mia June Barton escribio sobre ellos, pero era puro sexo lo que escribio, y nada de slash. Espero que leas mi fic de R/S y que bueno que ya te hiciste aficonada a , uno empieza de poquito y luego ya no puede vivir sin el

Jane Eyre Paker: Gracias por los animos, me suben el autoestima, que a veces anda por el suelo, muchas gracias, sigue leyendo y juro q cuando me digas q haga una historia de lo q quieras te la hago, para eso estoy

Jackie de Black: Ya no me piques, ya no me piques, si lo voy escribir, escribire el Remus Sirius, pero Etha, y los gemelos me necesitan.....TT ya lo prometi. Pero te prometo hacerlo en menos de una semana . Sigue leyendo que eres un gran apoyo para mi


End file.
